Seeking A Better Tommorow: Order Of The Pheonix
by WitchSeer25607
Summary: After the war Hermoine goes back to the Marauders 7th year to read OOTP, HBP, and DH to James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Frank, Alice, Regulus, Mcgonagall, and Dumbledore. More characters may be brought in as the story goes along. My first story! Read and tell me what you think. Rated T for language and mild kissing.
1. Second Chances

A/N: I know this has been done a ton but I thought this was a really fun twist. Sorry if the updates are UN even. The chapter starts the day after the final battle. I appreciate all feedback, but remember, this is my first the story!:D~Em

* * *

Chapter 1: A chance for changeHermoine walked down the halls of Hogwarts, if they could be called hallways even. The destruction around her was heart breaking. She had always thought of Hogwarts as her home. Yes they defeated Voldemort. She SHOULD be happy, through the roof really. But as she thought about the cost of such a victory, she could not help but think that nothing could be worth it. So many people had been lost. Remus, Tonks, Fred. She could see the Weasleys (especially George) would never be the same again. She also knew that Harry would never stop blaming himself for all of it. Despite the fact that he killed Voldemort she knew every time he saw his godson he would be blaming himself for the fact that he did not nor would he ever have parents.

These thoughts swirled through her head as she made her way to the headmasters' office. The gargoyle lay on the floor, completely forgotten as she made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door four times and waited until voice of her old transfigurations teacher bid her entrance. What she saw when she walked in probably radiated across her face. Her head of house, her role model, her favorite teacher, was disheveled almost beyond recognition. Tear tracks were evident on her face.

"Hello Professor" she spoke quietly, yet the pain in her voice seemed to echo across the room. " Hello Ms. Granger please take your seat" She sat in a chair across from the large desk. Mcgonagall gave her a large, searching look then sat across from her.

"The question I ask you next will be a difficult one, but I expect you to answer it truthfully, understand. " She took no time in saying "of course professor."

" Do you think that our victory was worth the loss?"She played the question over in her head before saying "professor I don't understand" The look Mcgonagall gave her was one of deep sorrow and regret. " Today we have saved countless lives, but have lost many as well. Others may call it a necessary loss, but we, who knew the fallen so well, do not see it as such. Was it worth it Ms. Granger"? For a long time Hermoine let herself stare at the wall, then she swallowed, the bodies of the fallen coming back to her. She then, with a very dry mouth looked her professor in the eye and said " weeks ago I would have told you defeating Voldemort was worth any price we had to pay, but now I just don't know. I wish we could just go back and fix all of this." Her professor seemed to approve of her answer for she smiled slightly, stood up, and walked behind the desk.

Her teacher waited a moment before she pulled from a drawer an object very familiar. It should be familiar; she had used one all of 3rd year. It was a long gold chain connected to what appeared to be an hourglass. " this time turner was found in professor Dumbeldoors possessions. It can take you all the way back to the Marauders seventh year. We will find a way for you to explain to them all that has happened, so that they can change it." She thought about this before replying " But won't that change more than we want"? Her professor smiled and said " Maybe, but you must decide if you are willing to take the chance."

Her mind was racing now; she knew that things might never be the same if she did this. She may never become friends with Ron and Harry. Harry may never fall in love with Ginny, but once she thought about Harry's broken worn face her decision was clear. No one deserves to have their childhood taken away from them, especially not someone as noble and selfless as Harry. She took a deep, calming breath before saying " what do I need to do professor"?

* * *

(A/N: What do you guys think? I will be more than willing to edit it more if need be. I hope you enjoyed it though!Thank you for reading!:D~Em


	2. In Her Eyes

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THIS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT DUMBLEDOOR IS A SUPER HARD CHARACTER TO WRITE BECAUSE HE IS ULTRA COMPLICATED.:D~Em

Professor Dumbledoor was sitting in his office, eating a lemon drop, when there was suddenly a loud bang accompanied by a flash of light. Suddenly there was a young woman standing there. She looked no older than 17, yet something about her seemed old and haunted. Perhaps it was her eyes, yes, yes it was her eyes. She looked like she would be in her 7th year. Yet she was not a student at Hogwarts. Finally he was curious as to how she got here, for you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. After he was done with his thoughts he looked to the girl and said" Hello my dear, how may I help you"?

She sat in a chair across from his large desk and said " Hello professor my name is Hermione Granger and I am from the future." To say this shocked him would be an understatement. " And miss Granger exactly how far in the future are you from"? " She smiled and said May 3, 1998." This not only shocked but also astounded the professor. The only way of time travel was time turner and they only took you back a maximum of 2 years. Being 1978 the gap was surely more, unless of course he has gone mad and forgotten how to count. Now that he thinks on it madness doesn't seem so strange. When he voiced his thoughts to the woman before him she chuckled and replied " In the future the unspeakables are able to increase the time in which they work." "and what can I do for you miss Granger?"

"Sir, in a few years _Voldemort _is defeated, but at a great cost. In the future though, he comes back. The cost of defeating him was high. So many people died from simple mistakes I now see could have been avoided. I have some books that recount the tales of someone from the future who had a major role in the war. After we read them we will save many people."He was more than ready to say no to her, for mettling with the future was dangerous, but as he looked in her eyes to tell her such he halted. Those brown eyes held so much in them there was happiness at the back, but it was almost unrecognizable. Most of her eyes, her whole body really, was brimming with wisdom and sadness. He knew this young girl had gone through more than any person deserves. Against his better judgment he said" Who do you wish to read with us"?

Her smile was so big it practically stretched from her face. It had ben too long since she had smiled. She quickly listed off" You, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Regulus Black, and Alice (A/N sorry don't remember her last name.)"

"As you wish my dear" was his soft reply. He walked to the floo and called a grumpy half asleep Minerva who went to gather the children.

A/N: Sorry if you guts don't like it. I never expected it to be this hard to write Dumbledoor. He is complex and it was hard. Next chapter we start reading (i think) Next update wont take as long I you for reading!:D~Em


	3. It's 2 bloody o clock!

**I DO _NOT_ OWN HARRY POTTER**

A/N: I am so so sorry I have not updated in so long. I had all of my benchmarks for all of my classes in one week and I knew if I wanted to pass any of them I would have to study for a while. It means a lot that so many people have read and followed my story.:D~Em

* * *

Sirius POV

2 o clock. It's 2 bloody o clock. I can't think of a single reason, other than pranking snivelous, to be up. Yet here we are. Me Remus, James, Lily, Frank, and Alice are walking behind Minnie(Prof. McGonagall, I don't want to have to keep typing it.) "Padfoot" I stop cursing in my head and look up. We are standing in front of the entrance to the room of requirement. From the other side of the hall I see Dumbledoor walking towards us with my ex- brother reg, snake, and a girl I didn't recognize. She had brown curly hair and matching brown eyes. What shocked me was the sadness and wisdom in them. Once they reached us Minnie ushered the lot of us in. The room was large with several couches, chairs, and bean bags set in a circle. In the middle was a coffee with 3 books resting on top. We sat like this: Lily sat in between me and James on a couch. Remus sat in a chair, Snape and Regulus sat on a couch, Minnie and Dumbledoor sat on a couch and the girl sat on a chair. Once we were all settled the girl stood up."Hello everybody, my name is Hermoine, and I am from the future. I know this is risky but I feel the future is bad enough to need to change. Together we are going to need to read these books I brought to help a lot of people." We all sat shocked. Nothing like this has ever happened to anyone. Finaly Lily asked" what are the books about"?"These books are about my best friend and your son, Harry Potter." Suddenly James jumped up, pulling Lily with him and spun her around screaming" I MARRY EVANS"! after they sat back down she continued. "Yes. We are going to read about the latest 3 years of his Harry's' life . After we are done you may choose to forget everything. Harry the story and even me. You may also choose to remember. You may even choose not to read at all but whatever your choice your decision must be unanimous. I will give you five minutes to decide. As soon as she left the room I said" I vote we read about prongs jr." Thus began the longest, loudest 5 minutes hogwarts has ever seen.

* * *

In the end it was 7 to 2. James, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, Mcgonagall, and Dumbledoor and I voted against Severus and Regulus. Hermoine sat back down and said "now, what's the verdict"? I'm sure not even my misguided brother could see how desperatly she wanted us to move on, so we were all happy to tell her we would be going on. This seemed to both please and scare her. " Well now that we have decided to go on, I have to fill you in on what happened so far, as these books don't start untill our 5th year." Then she started her explanation on what was in store for us in only a few years, and we all listned, the time long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Should I bring Harry and Ron in and when? There is a poll on my page about it. They WILL start reading next chapter. !Thank you for reading!:D~Em


End file.
